


Mondays and fridays

by OhnoChickenfried



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2 second Mention of jaehyun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhnoChickenfried/pseuds/OhnoChickenfried
Summary: If we are talking about Freaky fridays , most will answer the name 'Doyoung' one of the school's charming princes.And while everybody seems to hate mondays , someone named 'Sicheng' certainly spends his day as Milkshake mondays.Au wherein everyone sees Doyoung as a guy of party and outgoing personalityWhile Winwin is a look-like nerd reserved and quiet guy.





	Mondays and fridays

If we are talking about Freaky fridays , most will answer the name 'Doyoung' one of the school's charming princes.

And while everybody seems to hate mondays , someone named 'Sicheng' certainly spends his day as Milkshake mondays.

 

Surprise , surprise! Nights are wild.

Monday  
" I hate this day so much I'm still tired and kind of wobbly can i please take a rest?" Doyoung said

"Hmmm that's not what i heard last friday night though?" Sicheng suddenly interrupted making doyoung let out a snickered laugh as he smiled toothily

"You act like you dont hate mondays" Doyoung spoked

"I love y- mondays , my milkshake mondays" winwin said as he turned to his locker getting ready to leave to grab a milkshake at the cafe

Thursday

School bulletein announces every party , the location and the hosts.

Winwin saw the bulletein getting crowded and decided to take a peak at it and just walked off.

Doyoung saw him leave and he took a look at the bulletein also.

"Party 6pm at Jung's flat , neon themed party , bring your ids bc it abt to get lit  
Note: Be ready , some might be arrested  
Be careful of wildin ;)"

"Sis thats a kind of lame and intimidating but really cool" Lucas said nudging doyoung's side

"Aaaaand we'll definitely go" Jisung and Doyoung decided.

Fridays

Doyoung Loved fridays , foods and music everywhere. But doyoung is an unusual one. He doesnt like to socialize , weird , parties are for socializing obviously. But Doyoung is more obviously there for the cake 

"ALRIGHT FRIDAY PEOPLE , THE HARD HOURS ARE STARTING , BE READY TO FIND SOMEONE , LONERS WILL BE SHOT BY BLACK PAINTBALLS AND WILL BE THROWN TO THE POOL"  
Jung jaehyun spoke through the loud speakers

Everybody danced , drank and ate the foods.

Doyoung was strugling to find a company so in vain he decided to stick with the dj "please keep me as a partner i dont want to be soaked by the cold pool" the dj just nodded  
But little did doyoung knew ，the dj actually called the party owner.

It took doyoung by surprised when a certain someone dragged him to the flat's deck "I hope you are having fun at my party" the guy said

"Yeah i am , thank you-" doyoung got cut off "all alone?" The voice asked  
"I'm sure i can have fun by myself" doyoung answered timidly  
"I thought you loved fridays?"  
"Freaky fridays , i love it"  
The latter hummed  
"Actually i had this party for you , doyoung"  
Doyoung turned to look at the said owner of the party  
"Winwin? I never knew you would be into parties"  
"Yea i look like a nerd at school but hey surprise! I can take you to my world"  
And once again Doyoung is being dragged inside the house.

Sicheng drank for about 15 bottles without problems , then he decided to take everyone to a circle for truth or dare.  
After the game , chensung and markhyuck was activated in their own world and jaenoren and taeten are goofing around.

Doyoung completely strucked by sicheng's beauty he only noticed now , not to mention the neon lights and the party enhanced his ethereal looks , winwin is wearing coloured contacts instead of glasses he thought.  
Fuck-

After that night , saturday was a mess for doyoung. He is surely determined to ask out sicheng this monday.

Monday  
"Cutie" a not doyoung voice said.  
Everyone in the hallway was either shocked or gasped they didnt expected that the confident charming guy doyoung is now blushing at a name from the nerd-like guy , sicheng.

"H-hey winwin , i have something to tell you"

"Yeah what is it hun" 

"I uh would you umm would you like to go on a date with me? At the cafe?"

He didnt need to answer , he likes dragging doyoung along , as a matter of fact , sicheng feels good dragging doyoung , its like a secured thought of dominance.

Monday milkshakes are their dates  
And freaky fridays are their fun.


End file.
